


The Four Horsewomen: Breakpoint

by sashalorian



Category: Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Inspired by The Four Horsewomen: Directive 51, Multi, Possible Character Death, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Breakpoint, Wrestling Stable: 4HW | The Four Horsewomen, charlotte is sad a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashalorian/pseuds/sashalorian
Summary: After a cargo ship is sunken off the coast of Auroa, a team lead by the 'Nomad' is brought to find answers, but things go to all hell when they get stuck on the island, will they find a way to avenge their fallen and leave the island? Or be stuck there forever?
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. "what now?" - Charlotte

The breeze over the ocean air carried into the opened doors of the helicopter as they were to arrive in Auroa at any second.

“Lieutenant!” The woman turned to the voice of her soldiers. “You alright?” Charlotte nods, and turns her eyes to the other helicopters following their lead. Her demeanor shifts when she feels the bird shake. "Hey what the hell?!" She yells. Looking outside she sees a swarm of what seemed to be drones attacking one of the other helicopters. After what seemed like minutes of the pilot trying to get their transport under control, when suddenly she felt it falling down fast, and that's when it all went black.

Her eyes shot open, the feeling of blood trickling up her face and clouding her vision. She'd made the correct assumption she was upside down, probably hanging from a tree. Looking forward, she saw another helicopter, fall and crash not too far away. Not long after, she fell on the ground, her hands aiding her fall, and she groaned in pain. Her right calf and forearm were stinging, but that wasn't even the worst of her problems. Turning to her side, she saw one of her soldiers dead. The woman wouldn't say she's never seen a corpse or even killed a few people in her time, but she was scared, she's alone, and her crew is gone. Who knows where they all ended up?

She turned onto her back, before shuffling over to the dead soldier and grabbing his pistol. The last thing on Charlotte's mind was her health, she needed to find her soldiers. Running this mission, and not being able to get in touch with the commander was bad, but coming back with no one? Even worse. That was the next step, get off this fucking island. 

Charlotte stood, wincing in pain. She's gotten her fair share of cuts and bruises, but those couldn't even compare to the dull ache she felt. Not only that, but if she didn't get herself medical attention, she might just bleed out and die. She wouldn't take that chance until she found her soldiers. Especially Roode, Zayn, and Bevis, they were a definite priority. With that, she began traipsing across the landscape.

All of a sudden she heard voices, two men at least. "You heard the boss, he's looking for a stacked, tall blonde, probably with a scar running down her cheek. Man wants her on a slab as soon as possible. Name is Nomad apparently, nobody knows who she really is." Someone was looking for her? She wanted to think about it, but her calf began to aggravate her. Instead of continuing, she limped behind a tree, taking off her vest, and then her shirt. Quietly unzipping her bag, she got a small roll of what was left of her gauze, and pulls a full bottle of alcohol. Ripping a small piece of her shirt off for her forearm. Before wrapping it, she stuffs the rest of her shirt in her mouth. 

She pours the liquid on her leg and arm, and screams into the shirt as soft as she could. She softly wraps the bandage around her leg, and her shirt around her arm. The amount of pain she felt was ridiculous, but Charlotte needed to keep moving. Standing to her feet, she feels a weird tingling in her leg, but ignores it as she pushes forward. She could see a crash site not far away, and makes her way there, avoiding the other men walking around loudly by circling a few building before finally reaching the sight. 

Her eyes light up when she sees what might be a radio, and scurries to the radio. "This is Nomad, does anyone copy?" There is static before she hears a voice. "Report to Nomad, this is Sergeant Banks. White Rose." 

"Red Queen. Is it just you? Are there others?" She hears pause before another voice. "Some of your guys were found, there's a settlement in between the mountains. Best directions I can give is there's a bridge intersect our road, you're most likely to see a patrol there, after that its a pretty long road, when you see a couple vehicles parked on a cliff, that's us, the entrance is in the middle of Twin Mountain." The woman explained. "Roger." With that, the radio clicks, and Charlotte moves towards a building, moving across the wall until she spots a small building at the end of the wall, and notices a few men, and quickly moves up a hill, before quickly laying on her stomach, as she heard helicopters landing on the ground in front her. 

She looks on in relief to see that Bobby wasn't dead. Her thoughts are short lived when all of the soldiers around him are shot and killed by bunches of men in masks. Bobby seems to be the only one left, until a man approaches him. "Orton?" 

"Sorry Roode." A shot rang as a Bobby Roode fell limp much to the shock of Charlotte. Before she could begin to process what was going on, she saw Orton stop as he began to walk away, that man knew what he'd just done, and who was watching it all. He was nothing short of proud as he walked away. "What the hell is he doing?" 


	2. "ew" - Becky

When Becky had woken up in some random cave with her arm wrapped in bandages, she was as happy as ever. She wasn't dead, at least not yet. Some would think the amount of times she acquired severe hearing damage, she might've died years ago just from what it did to her brain. Her being an certified explosives specialist, which was a shock to people that she got certified, she wasn't as careful as she should've been. The fact that she thought she might die from a plane crash rather than blow her face off was strange. 

She'd sat staring at the ceiling for a while, until she turned to right. A man who seemed to be young with bandages surrounding his face, had been playing with what seemed like a toy of some sort. "Hey lad." She whispers, but the man didn't seem to hear. "Lad!" The woman yelled in a whisper, which had gotten the young man's attention. "Where are we?" He was going to answer, but a voice beat him to it. "This..." This new woman gestured to the cave. "is Erewhon. We found you bleeding out at one of the crash sites, not far from good old Sami here." Becky's eyes drift to 'Sami' who weakly smiles, who seemed to not really move the muscles in his face. 

"Are we the only ones?" Becky wasn't ready to deal with the harsh truth of who survived and who didn't. Before she drug herself across a mountain side, looking for help, she'd still tried to look for Paige and Naomi, two people she'd become really close to on raid missions, and while being stowed in Bolivia to keep it's government under control. She'd never admit it, but she genuinely began to cry as a result, and passed out from a headache just a few minutes away from the cave. 

"There are others, we just got a call from a 'Nomad'." Sami sat up at that. "Nomad?!" He sounded happy and relieved, and from Becky remembered, Paige mentioned a Ghost Crew she was apart of that demolished the largest Bolivian drug cartel in the world, in less than 2 months at that. She'd called herself 'Midas', and the other's were 'Weaver', 'Holt', and 'Nomad', best crew there ever was apparently. "Yeah, you know them?" He nods. "When they get here, can you send them to me?" The woman nods, turning to Becky. "You can come with me, we've got a room where most of the soldiers sleep." Becky sat up slightly, kicking her feet of the bed she'd laid in. She followed the woman to where she was being led. "My name's Nicole, I have a twin sister, her name is Brie, so if you think you see me wearing a plaid shirt, or possibly sucking face with a tiny man that has a large beard, it's totally not me." Becky chuckled. When they reached the 'room', it'd seemed to be the only one with a door, Nicole opens it, and Becky is amazed.

At least ten people were wrapped in gauze, laying in beds, and a few others were sitting or reading. The one person she noticed was Naomi, who must've noticed her too, because she ran to give Becky a big hug. "Oh my God! When did you wake up? I should've waited, but I was tired." Becky chuckled when the woman let go. "Where's Paige?" That's when Naomi's smile faltered, and Becky got worried. "I didn't see her, I think I saw them carrying away, but I didn't know what to do, we were outgunned." The red head sighs. "It's fine, I'm not mad or anything, who else survived?" 

"At least twenty." Naomi sighed. "Out of 100 of us?" The story of whatever happened continued to get more interesting. The woman in front of her went to answer, but all of sudden there was a sort of ruckus. Her eyes drifted to a hill near the commotion. "Wait! I was in the crash!" A woman said as she was running away, or limping away from a man and woman holding gun, with her arm gripping her stomach, as the woman she'd seen was Nicole came behind the new woman with a gun as well. Standing in between the people, seeming to put her hand to stop them from shooting her, but she falls to her knee, eventually throwing up, before passing out right after. 

"Ew." 


End file.
